


Depraved but craved

by AlayneBaelish



Series: The face of the man who loves you [6]
Category: Calvary (2014), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor/Patient, F/M, First gynecology examination, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Unethical practices, Vaginal Fingering, and completely unethical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: You have been pre-warned if you've read the tags. Sansa is fifteen so that is why it's tagged underage. Besides that, enjoy!





	Depraved but craved

**Author's Note:**

> You have been pre-warned if you've read the tags. Sansa is fifteen so that is why it's tagged underage. Besides that, enjoy!

_"First time without your parents?"_

Sansa was nervous as the doctor had one of her ankles in his hand and placed her foot in one of the stirrups, taking his time as he delicately ran his fingers over and around her ankle bone, like his was memorizing her foot by touch alone.

"Yes but..."

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

His other hand cupped the heal of her foot as he explored before starting the process over again with her other foot.

"I've never had one before," She finished explaining.

The whole experience made Sansa want to squirm but she resisted the urge to fiddle with her fingers and move too much from her place on the table.

"So you don't know what to expect."

"No Doctor," Sansa answered Frank even though it wasn't a question and shivered when she saw how smug he looked.

The room and the exam table felt cold like they were the first two in here to use it that morning, the cover under her bum felt funny against her naked skin and she resisted the urge to wriggle more, the hospital gown she was asked to wear, being told to completely strip and change only into it made her feel even more exposed than if she were completely naked but that could've also been the dark eyes constantly directed towards, that had been roaming every inch of her like she was a piece of steak about to be devoured from the moment she lay down.

She could swear he noticed her quivering the moment they were left alone in the room as he held the door open for her and closing behind them in with a resounding click, blocking them out to the rest of the world.

There was only a few chairs here and there and Sansa sat awkwardly on the end of the exam table where he had asked her to, as the doctor looked over her chart and what little there was of her medical history and the referral from their family doctor, Luwin.

Sansa had all her vaccinations growing up, had check-ups whenever she was sick and only had one hospital visit when she caught a severe case of chicken pox as a young child but for some reason the only thing that had her mother in a worry was her lack of period.

Sansa was fifteen, soon to be sixteen in a few months and she had yet to have her first period, much to the shock of her mother.

At school she tried bringing it up the touchy subject with her friends, to see if they might have the same problem as her but when most of them complained out cramps or getting caught with tampons Sansa kept quiet and agreed with her mum to make an appointment.

"... why the need for this appointment?"

Sansa must have been drifting off in her head for too long because she only caught the end of his question, "Um," she was nervous speaking of this to a male doctor and it came through loud and clear, "Mum says I should have gotten my period already because she said everyone else in the family got theirs when they were younger."

She blushed and almost stumbled on the word period and couldn't bare to look him in the face afterwards.

When Frank first came walking down the corridor casually walking past where Sansa sat on one of the many seats lined up against the wall, scared and unsure of what a gynaecological exam entailed.

Sansa was sat beside her mother who was patiently waiting for their appointment but when she looked up from her lap where she was ringing her fingers together in worry, all she could focus on was the handsome man in blue scrubs who looked just as taken aback as her.

At first glance he looked older than most of her celebrity crushes, a secret she never told anyone, that she never liked any of the same boys all her friends did. The tips of grey in his hair gave the illusion of him being older but when he smiled at her he looked dashing. Dashing was the first word that came to mind and when it did she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Frank had been on call since midnight it had been relatively normal even though he had to perform an emergency surgery on a man with acute respiratory failure but by the time eight o'clock neared there still seemed no end to when he'd be going home.

Not that any of that mattered when he was called in by Pycelle for a consult on another patient and paused, looking up from his clipboard to see the beautiful redhead sitting anxiously by whom he guessed was her mother. He knew the hospital inside and out and knew that particular waiting area was out of his field of expertise.

After Frank left Pycelle with more of a headache than Pycelle gave him, the two of them never saw eye to eye and couldn't understand why he snapped when they clashed on their difference of opinions all the time and wondered when the old geezer would quit or finally retire.

Frank slammed the door harsher than was the norm but it felt rather good taking some of frustration out on it only to stop in his tracks again when he saw she was still sitting there. He walked over to the nurses station, keeping an eye on the beautiful creature all the while.

"Tess, where's Connie?"

Tess looked up and smiled more flirtatiously then warmly at Frank, "She's running late and her first two appointments are already here."

Frank didn't care where she was, only that she wasn't here and used it to his advantage, "Show me the first patients file."

"Are you sure... I'm not.." Tess hesitated.

"It's fine, I'm helping her out today," Frank winked at her to get the file quicker and smirked down at the file in question when it worked.

As Sansa tried briefly explaining why her mother made the appointment for her Frank tried not to voice all his thoughts about how overbearing he thought her mother really was, "Odd."

In this day and age it didn't matter how young or old one was but if it put her mind at rest then who was he to fight it. Sansa looked up at his unexpected reply.

"What's wrong Doctor?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing Miss Stark, and once we've done the exam I'm sure that'll prove it."

He smiled reassuringly at her and was rewarded with a sweet smile from her, sweet in the sense that she blushed and ducked her head at the first signs of it, causing him to restrain against smirking and risking her running from him.

"Where is she by the way? Your mother." Frank asked, and thanked his lucky stars that she didn't follow them in but walked away when he called out Sansa's name that first time in the waiting area.

"Oh, she had to take my brothers to soccer practice."

There was no screen to hide behind or a private bathroom to change in and as Sansa peeled off her clothes she watched as the doctor had his back to her the whole time, looking to make sure he had all his equipment while she made sure he didn't sneak a peak at her naked.

She folded each item of clothing neatly beside her shoes and was wondering where to place them when they were taken from her hands and placed on a nearby chair.

Sansa remembered to thank him, and wondered if it was a trick of the light or her imagination but for a second she thought she saw the doctor fondle her knickers.

With a bright blush to her cheeks Sansa pushed herself up onto the table and swung her feet for something to do as she waited for more instructions.

The moment Frank invaded her personal space Sansa forgot how to breathe properly, his hands warming themselves on her legs as he helped to encourage her to lay flat, rubbing her calves in a up and down motion, to help sooth and relax her when all it accomplished was more blushing and for her to feel uncommonly tinglingly.

The last time she felt that way was when she had a crush on her cute substitute teacher. His hands daringly caressed her knees and moved a little higher, Sansa had started shaking when she entered the room but that was because of nerves but her whole body covered in gooseflesh the moment he started touching her and she could've sworn she saw him smirking at her.

Sansa kept sneaking glances at his badge to have another look at his name, Frank Harte. Frank Harte. Doctor Frank Harte. She wanted to memorize his name, Frank. And know it without having to look at his badge until it was burned into her psyche.

_"... You're very pretty."_

When Frank had dropped her clothes onto the chair he felt some residue on her panties but not as much as he had hoped and so he improvised.

That got her to blush, "Thank you."

Sansa remembered her manners and a part of her loved that he said it even though she felt sort of mortified that her feet were spread so far apart there was plenty of room for Frank to stand between them.

Frank's hands were now more daring and had been rubbing her upper thighs and up to her waist having raised her gown higher which now rested bunched up high across her stomach, getting her more used to his touch with long slow strokes.

Sansa held onto the hem of her gown more for something to do with her hands and cut herself off mid-gasp when she felt her nipples pebble under the thin material.

There was a strange odour in the air around them and Sansa blanched when she saw how Frank closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking it in.

Frank had to close his eyes or else he was worried his control would snap when he smelt the first traces of her arousal, it was growing stronger and Frank loved it and had to quickly reach down to adjust himself in his pants before resuming.

When Frank's hands paused by her waist his thumbs rubbed gentle circles near her pelvis slowly moving closer to the apex between her legs which caused Sansa buck up her hips at the sensation, she almost squeaked and resisted the unconscious urge to close her legs together.

"It's alright Sansa," that was the first time Frank dropped the whole Miss Stark act and became more personal with her.

"Don't fight any of your noises, it'll let me know if I hurt you," he couldn't help smiling at her but tried not to let on how much he truly was enjoying this.

"Okay doctor."

Sansa tried to make herself sound normal but that was the most breathless she had ever heard herself sound and hoped she didn't do anything else to embarrass herself in front of the hot doctor. She loved how he was looking at her and had never seen a man's eyes turn so dark before.

Frank moved his hands lower, trying to prepare and warn Sansa he was going to move closer to her core and when his thumbs dipped down through her red curls he was prepared for when her hips bucked up again and held her down to steady her.

"Shh, it's alright," he used a soft tone of voice, one he had never used on anyone else before to verbally calm her, "I just need to check that everything looks normal."

Sansa's chest was raising at a more rapid rate the heavier her breathing got and her skin took on more of a pinkish glow, showing him what he wanted to see.

"Okay."

Frank waited until she looked back up at him again and wondered if his eyes showed how her just how aroused she had made him before raising two of his fingers to his mouth to lick, hoping to arouse her further and was rewarded with a little moan from her before he lowered his wet digits to her core.

This was the moment Sansa had been worried about, her mother had warned her before hand that when the doctor inserts the instrument in, that's when it feels uncomfortable. She was worried at how painful it was going to be and unexpectedly bucked and moaned when his wet fingers ran across the outside of her seam, feeling around.

Gods, Sansa was wet and he groaned when he gently spread the lips of her labia apart so he could dip a finger over her entrance, she was coating his fingers nicely and didn't need to prepare her further when she was clearly quite aroused already.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

Sansa lifted her head after she heard Frank groan and must have misunderstood its meaning, "Nothing at all."

He was quick to reassure her and smiled as she laid back and pushed herself into his hand to get closer when his thumb briefly brushed across her clit eliciting another sweet moan.

"Any pain?"

Far from it, Sansa hoped this appointment would never end, "No Doctor."

"That's good, but before we get started I'm going to need you to lift your gown."

"Why?" She hesitated, her hands clutching tighter to the only piece of clothing stopping her from being entirely naked.

"I just need to do a quick breast examination," Frank smiled, "to make sure you don't have any unwanted lumps."

"Lumps?"

He nodded but she still hesitated.

She wasn't expecting this but knew it was a test to check for cancer and she could have sworn she was told it wouldn't come up in her first appointment.

Sansa had barely raised the gown, exposing herself when one of Frank's hands cupped the bottom of her right breast, giving it a light squeeze.

She was beautiful, even more beautiful than he could have imagined and he couldn't help himself from reaching for her small pert perfect breasts instantly.

His thumb felt around avoiding her tight nipple, it all felt wonderful and not at all like her breast was being pushed, squashed or poked at like she was told could happen.

His right hand raised to her left breast so both hands held her, lifting them slightly and feeling their weight.

Frank resisted the craving to bury his head in between her thighs and eat her out to completion, he wanted to taste her so badly seeing her spread out for him like this. A beautiful wanton feast for him to devour but feared the whole jig would be up if he did so and contented himself with fondling her lovely breasts some more for the time being.

"Are you ready for what comes next?"

When Frank didn't get an immediate answer he saw Sansa had her head tilted back, her eyes closed as she was lost in the sensation of some innocent breast play, it was breathtaking to see but he pinched her nipples just hard enough for her focus to shift back to him regardless.

"Ahh!"

"Ready Sansa?"

She had never felt like this, she didn't know her body could feel like this but trusted him for anything else he had planned for her, "Yes."

The speculum sat on the little table nearby, ready to be used and was ignored completely as Frank caressed down Sansa's stomach until his hand cupped her womanhood gently, holding it there for a few seconds feeling her throbbing and wet with want for him.

"You might feel some initial discomfort," Frank's warning made Sansa tense but his unoccupied hand moved back up towards her breast and his thumb caressed her, helping her to calm herself again.

"That's right, calm down. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you doctor," Sansa looked at Frank and lost her breath when his eyes turned darker still.

At the first push of his invading finger into her entrance, Sansa whimpered releasing all the air in her lungs as her internal muscles tried resisting it, to push it back out.

Her feet wobbled on the stirrups and her thighs tried closing in together, the discomfort Frank warned her of was there as he moved his finger in slowly but it wasn't as unbearable as she thought it was going to be.

At the first knuckle he paused to allow Sansa a moment to adjust to the feeling before he pushed in further.

Once she had taken in his entire finger, Frank had to stop.

Sansa was panting at the foreign feeling, she was so tight which made him moan himself, she felt so good.

Her exposed breasts were heaving, and he watched her for a moment as she got used to the new sensation while he used that time to calm himself before he came in his pants like he had no self control left.

He experimentally moved his finger back until only the tip was left in, and pushed back in, in one smooth move causing Sansa to cry out.

After a few more thrusts where Sansa tried moving to greet his finger, it was only then when he introduced a second.

"You're doing so good Sansa."

She preened at his praise but groaned at the loss when he withdrew his finger entirely.

Frank rubbed his fingers together, getting familiar with the feel of her sleek juices on them.

Again he had to stop himself from sucking on his fingers to have a taste, and instead carefully pushed back into her dewy entrance.

Sansa cringed at the sudden feel of two fingers, feeling a bit uncomfortable again as she got used to more than one finger inside her.

He moved them in and out at a slow pace to get her used to it again, and appreciated that he did so.

She had no idea how long he kept it up, Sansa seemed to lose track of time but became aware of herself and Frank, when his fingers sped up.

He struck something inside her that caused her to cry out louder than ever but she didn't have time to feel embarrassed when his fingers sort after that same place with every inward strike.

It felt like his entire hand was encasing her, a couple of his fingers were getting dangerously close to her back entrance while his palm rubbed against something that made Sansa want to get closer to him and push away at the same time.

He was mesmerized, Frank had been since he had first laid eyes on her but spread out like this, pushing back into him, wanting more of him, Sansa looked like even more ethereal and it was getting harder and harder to resist her.

And so Frank thrust his fingers faster as an unconscious result.

There was nothing he wanted more than to drop his pants and bury his hard erection into her in that very moment.

He rested his hot face against her soft warm inviting thigh as he leant over her. He wanted to bite her, leave a mark on her for her to examine at a later date so she would never forget this, forget him, but settled for placing a kiss there instead.

Sansa couldn't believe the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, but she didn't want this to end and thought she might have let slip a few 'don't stop' as she writhed there on the exam table.

Her hands were grasping the edges of the table above her head so she wouldn't accidently fall off and she even tried spreading her legs wider to get closer to Frank.

When she felt his cheek against her thigh she trembled at the new sensation of his ticklish facial hair against her inner thigh and when he kissed her there she moaned, wanting to feel those lips against her own.

To know how it would feel, to feel those fine hairs against her face. If Frank would try to control everything about her like Joffrey did when she was kissed for the first time at Margaery's party in front of everyone causing her to feel more embarrassed then desired or if Frank would be sweet like he was now.

Either way she wanted to know, even if it only happened once.

"That's it, Sansa. So good."

"Please don't stop!"

"You're doing so good, breathe. Good. We're almost done darling."

Frank could feel Sansa getting closer, the stirrups were rattling as her thighs continuously twitched and shook, and she would only remember to breathe when he would verbally remind her.

His free hand held her down, spread across her pubic hair as he thrust his fingers even faster to hold her down so her hips wouldn't continue to rise up with her own thrusts and accidently dislodge his fingers.

When Sansa's legs tensed with her approaching orgasm, Frank reached into his pants grasping his erection and tugged himself with a few strokes spreading his precum that had been pooling there and that had already left a big strain to the front of his light blue scrubs.

Sansa's breathes stuttered as she felt something big approaching, she tried pushing away from Frank's fingers almost regretting it but he became even more relentless and refused to let her stop.

"No, no, no. Don't fight it, Sansa."

His fingers moved faster and stroked that spot that made Sansa see stars behind her tightly closed eyelids and his palm pressed harder against her clit, there was no escaping him.

Her body thrashed about more but her feet weren't going anywhere and her hands held onto the table tighter, she lost her voice and breath as the feeling intensified before she crested with a feeling of something trying to escape from her body and cried out his name through the lump in her throat and vaguely heard a man's groans.

As Frank spurted ropes of cum over his pants with some of it landing on the floor between them, he had been grunting rather loudly into Sansa's thigh pressing his sweaty forehead against her, is eyes squeezed shut as he felt his hand get covered in more of her juices and groaning out her name as she climaxed with him.

Sansa was dressed and ready, but she wasn't ready to leave just yet and waited for Frank to finish collecting his things by the desk, leaning against the door to take most of her weight off her still rather shaky legs.

He came from behind the desk and stood in front of her after using Sansa's discarded gown to hastily clean up their juices from the table and floor, and waited for her to move from blocking their only exit.

Neither spoke for the longest time and only looked at the other, until Sansa heard the sound of rustling.

Frank pulled out a lollypop from his pants pocket where he kept a bunch of them on hand for especially annoying kids or the rare ones that had actually behaved themselves.

"Sweet, for a sweet girl?"

"No thank you," Sansa declined the dark lolly that he had already unwrapped for her.

"No?"

Frank could have sworn she would have reached for it by the look in her eyes like she was considering something naughty but he must have read her wrong.

For the first time that morning Sansa reached for Frank and clutched his head feeling the ends of his soft hair against her fingertips, bringing him in close as she closed her eyes in anticipation and tilted her head so she could kiss his lips.

It took half a second more for Frank to close his eyes as he succumbed to her soft sweet lips, his arms raised to encircle her, one holding onto her waist and the other still clutching the cherry flavoured lollypop rested around her shoulders trapping in her long red hair.

They both enjoyed the feeling of exploring the new feel of each others lips, hearing the small smacks as they stopped and started getting a feel for what they both loved.

Frank groaned into her mouth when Sansa grew more bold and licked his upper lip causing them to clutch at each other tighter. He then followed suit and slipped in his tongue, touching hers for a brief moment before retreating.

Sansa was feeling lightheaded again with all these new sensations and mewled into his mouth as she followed his tongue back into Frank's mouth.

As their tongues entangled and played for a time before they both realised they were running out of time, someone was bound to knock or demand to use the room.

They had been lucky so far and Frank especially didn't want to push his luck any further.

Sansa moved back first but couldn't help giving him one last departing peck and took the lolly from his hand as they let each other go.

She didn't move far from her place near the door not wanting to be too far from Frank but watched as he unlocked the door.

Before Frank had a chance to open it though, Sansa crowed him and offered up the lolly at face level but when he went to take it back she moved it out of reach.

"Tsk tsk," Sansa was grinning at him like the cat that had taken the cream and only offered him the lolly again when he dropped his hand.

He smiled as he caught onto what she wanted and opened his mouth wide for her and stuck out his tongue, waiting.

"Good, good" She placed the lolly on his tongue and smiled wider when he wrapped his tongue around the sweet and licked the tips of her fingers before retreating it into his mouth closing his lips around it and sucking on it hard.

If he wasn't careful he was going to get addicted.

"See you soon Frank."

Gods, he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> A big massive thank you to you, Tommyginger who found a post on tumblr that was perfect and totally inspired this fic - that unfortunately has been lost :( 
> 
> and asked for Frank/Sansa!
> 
> (the highlighted writing was from the gif and I had to incorporate it)


End file.
